fanonkombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat Vs Nintendo Universe/Zelda
Bio The crown princess of Hyrule, Zelda knows much about the Triforce; in fact, the only person who likely knows more about Triforce lore is Ganondorf himself, whom Zelda evaded in Ocarina of Time by transforming into her alter ego, Sheik. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities W.I.P. Variations Character Trait Triforce of Wisdom: Zelda’s Special Moves gains a Stun attribute that when they connect while she’s in this mode, the opponent cannot move for a second. Specials can be continually used and keep opponents locked in place for as long as Zelda’s Magic stays up to its full potential. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Triforce Beam: Zelda summons a big Triforce and shoots a light beam from it at her opponent. * Nayru's Love: Zelda surrounds herself and twirls in a big diamond that can also reflect projectiles. * Din's Fire: Zelda summons a red spark that flies to her opponent and bursts into a fiery explosion. * Farore's Wind: Zelda spins around and teleports either behind or farther away from her opponent. This can also hit the opponent if touched. * Rapier Thrust: Zelda repeatedly stabs her opponent with her rapier. * Arrow Pillars: Zelda shoots three arrows into the air, creating three light pillars that attack her opponent. X-Ray Move * Magic Hurts: Zelda lifts her opponent annd conjure lightning sparks, shocking not only the opponent but the opponent's insides as well. She then telepathically throws her opponent to the other side on his/her head, breaking the skull. Super Move * Hylia's Will: Zelda fires her bow and arrow forward, stunning the opponent as Zelda holds out three glowing orbs, one for each goddess. She sends out Nayru’s Love, trapping the opponent from an inescapable crystal tomb, while she flings Farore’s Wind to knock them up into the air. She then goes back and forth, flinging Din’s Fire and Farore’s Wind, smacking the opponent back and forth, before sending both of them colliding into the crystal, trapping the opponent in a whirlwind of shards and flames. On a final touch, she aims her bow into the air and fires her Light Arrow, fires, and causes the Goddess Trap to collapse into itself and the opponent and drop them down. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Light Arrow:' Zelda runs up to her opponent and kicks his/her head off. As the opponent's head is flying, Zelda shoots her light arrow at the head, splitting it in half. * Dominion Statue: Zelda gets out a Dominion Rod and summons a giant hammer-wielding statue. The statue hammers the ground three times, causing a tremble on the floor. The third smash causes Zelda's opponent to fly up, only to get whacked by the hammer, splattering his/her blood and organs all over the camera lens. * Sheik: A 3-option fatality where Zelda transforms into her alter-ego, Sheik. ** '-Y/Needle Storm:' Sheik stores in 6 needles and throws them all at the opponent in each direction. ** '-X/Chain:' Sheik whips out a long chain and cuts up her opponent in different directions until the opponent becomes a gory pile. ** '-A/Dash Decapitation:' Sheik zips through her opponent with her right arm erect, decapitating the opponent's head. She then throws nails at the severed hair and then kicks it to the left side of her. X-Ality * Phantom: Zelda summons an animated suit of armor with a big sword and a rectangular shield with an hourglass on it. The phantom warrior rushes to Zelda's opponent and impales him/her onto its sword, stabbing through the heart. It then yanks the sword out and busts the opponent upside his/her head with its shield, fracturing the entire skull. The opponent falls down on his/her back. Brutalties Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * Magical Suicide: Zelda summons a red spark slightly away from her, but then comes right back at her, burning her to death. RAMtalities Melltalities Summon-Cross Cretalities * Love Together: '''W.I.P. (with Link) Devastators Kostumes * '''Kostume 1: Her costume from Hyrule Warriors * Kostume 2: Her costume from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * Unlockable Kostume: Her costume from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * Kosplay DLC: Princess Amethyst Battle Intro Zelda teleports to the battlefield and says, "The power of the gods give me strength." Zelda magically receives a rapier and prepares for battle. Victory Pose Zelda swings her rapier two times and the rapier dissolves into light. Zelda then places her hands between her chest and prays. Quotes Rival Ending In the aftermath of the world merge crisis, Zelda had discovered three mystical items scattered around the land of Hyrule, a sword, a shield, and a shining suit of armor, all impulsing with light. She obtained these items, receiving powers bestowed upon her by the Three Goddesses. Zelda and the rest of her kingdom have evolved into an unstoppable force in protecting the world from danger. Category:MK Vs Nintendo